Massive quantities of video content are readily available from many providers. Often included in the video content are incidences of real-world products and services, which can take the form of product placements in a television show, or advertisements during a commercial break. Usually, however, video content can only be passively consumed by a viewer. If a product or service of interest is presented to a viewer, that viewer usually has to resort to some other device or medium to obtain it.